Prompt 11: Painting
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Papyrus and Frisk are painting and the little girl decides the soft paint brushes are good for tickling. Need I say more? :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my DA page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 11: Painting  
(Papyrus and Frisk; platonic pairing)**

Frisk giggled as she dipped a paintbrush into the purple paint. "I love painting," she said to Papyrus, who was beside her.

The tall skeleton smiled at her. "I do too," he replied as he dipped another brush into the purple paint and they began painting the walls of the room. The monsters had recently moved up to the surface and Asgore and Mettaton had gathered the money together to buy some land and build homes for every one of the monsters.

While the homes were built and the monsters had moved in, they took time to fix the homes as they wished. On that day, Frisk was helping Papyrus paint a room that he and Sans had decided would be hers when she came to visit. They had picked out purple paint and Sans had promised to paint some glow-in-the-dark stars for her after the room was painted.

The window was open so that the room was well ventilated as they worked and while Papyrus worked on the top section of the wall, Frisk worked on the bottom section and they met in the middle. The young girl giggled. "Puts a whole new twist on 'meet you in the middle', huh?" She asked.

The tall skeleton chuckled. "Yes it does," he said before noticing the time. "I wonder if Sans managed to find the right color paint for the rest of the house."

"I'm sure he did," Frisk said reassuringly. "We certainly have enough brushes for the paint."

Papyrus nodded. "Frisk, I was wondering, is purple the only color you want for your room? I know you like the color pink too."

The little girl was thoughtful. "I have been considering that," she admitted. "But where would we put the pink color?"

"What about the windows?" The tall skeleton asked.

Frisk gave that some thought and nodded. "That would be a good place," she agreed.

"And the baseboards too," Papyrus said. "That way both colors will balance out."

Liking that idea, the young girl nodded before seeing they had finished up two walls already. "I need some water," she said. "Want me to get you some water too, Pap?"

"That sounds wonderful," he said. "Let's head down to the kitchen."

Frisk giggled as her uncle scooped her up into his arms and they headed downstairs. There were more buckets of paint in the kitchen with paintbrushes ready to be used. While they were taking a break, Frisk picked up one of the brushes and ran her hand over it, feeling how soft it was. Getting an idea, she carefully slid out of her chair and went over to Papyrus, whose back was currently facing her. With a big smile, she brushed the paintbrush over her uncle's spine.

Now it was no secret that Papyrus' spine was one of his major tickle spots and would have him in stitches if he was tickled there. With a startled shriek, the tall skeleton fell out of his chair, but Frisk was on him in a heartbeat, gliding the brush over his spine and giggling. "I thought you could use a little paint here, Uncle," she said as he squirmed and laughed.

"FRISK! NYEH HEH HEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus laughed helplessly as the little girl giggled and continued tickling him.

But moments later, she felt hands gently grab her waist and lift her up and she giggled when she saw the hands were gloved and the tall skeleton grinned up at her before gently taking the paintbrush from her and grinning wider. "Why, Frisk, I think you need some paint right here," he said, pulling her into a gentle hug with her back to his chest and lifting her shirt up just enough to expose her belly button, attacking his niece's tickle spot with the brush.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!" Frisk squealed before her laughter sounded out as Papyrus gently brushed the painting tool over her stomach and belly button.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" He cooed at her. "Listen to those giggles. I should have painted your tummy long ago."

Knowing her uncle was only teasing, Frisk continued laughing and squealed again when the tall skeleton sneakily blew a raspberry into her neck. He then paused, giving her a chance to catch her breath before he sat down on the floor and put her in his lap, wrapping an arm around his niece's ankles and removing her shoes and socks. "I'm going to get those little feet of yours," he singsonged and ran the brush over her feet and toes.

If he thought Frisk's laughter was loud with her stomach being tickled, her laughter nearly went an octave higher as her feet were under the merciless, ticklish assault of her playful uncle.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She laughed.

"Tickle, tickle, tickle!" The tall skeleton teased her with a big grin on his face, reveling in her laughter. When he had first found out she was ticklish, he had taken it upon himself to be a good uncle to her and tickle her either when she needed it or to just play around and show her how much he loved his little niece.

He then felt a hand squeeze his arm and he looked to see the young girl was looking tired and immediately stopped tickling her, letting her take some deep breaths while some giggles still spilled out. "Frisk? Are you alright?" He asked.

She nodded. "I'm okay, Uncle Papyrus," she said between breaths. He gently scooped her up to cradle her in his arms and she snuggled closer to him, resting her head against his shoulder. A gloved hand stroked her head soothingly as Papyrus stood up, still holding his niece.

"Painting is fun, hmm?" He asked.

She giggled. "Yes, especially when it's done with family," she said before yawning and blinking her eyes sleepily. Smiling, Papyrus carried her upstairs to his room and was about to tuck her into his racecar bed for a nap when she tightened her grip a little on him. Knowing this meant she didn't want him to leave, he smiled, deciding a nap wouldn't be a bad idea. He and Frisk had both been painting since early that morning and there was still some more painting to do. The orange walls of his room seem to call to him to rest and he lay down on his bed, pulling up a blanket around him and his niece, who snuggled close to him in her sleep, making him smile before he joined her in the land of sleep.

Sans returned from the hardware store with the rest of the paint and paused when he didn't hear any sound. Curious, he investigated and smiled when he found his little brother and his niece sound asleep in Papyrus' racecar bed, both looking so peaceful.

The joke-loving skeleton came up and gently brushed a hand over Frisk's head, but she didn't move, indicating she was in a deep sleep. Even Papyrus didn't stir when Sans tucked the blanket more around them. "Guess you two are _bone tired,"_ he whispered with a smile before quietly leaving and letting the two rest.

They could continue painting the house later.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
